


Our Saving Grace Lives Downstairs

by Homicidal_Cupcakes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abusive Parents, Gabe Is An Asshole, Jason is his saving GRACE, M/M, Mortal AU, Nico is also involved in saving Percy and Sally, Percy's kinda depressing life, We will get them out of this mess, dont worry, feeeels, hahahah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homicidal_Cupcakes/pseuds/Homicidal_Cupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Percy lives in an abusive household and his neighbor and his sugar daddy save him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Percy Moves in Above Jason

# Our Saving Grace Lives Downstairs

### Note: This fic has child abuse and an abusive relationship. It does get better by the end. Just a warning. No graphic depictions of abuse.

It was their first day in the new apartment. It was slightly nicer than their old place, though the neighborhood left much to be desired. Percy looked at the townhouse really only let for one person, though there was a family of three already renting out the first floor. Percy, Sally, and Gabe all had to fit on the tiny second floor of the townhouse. Though it reportedly was two bedrooms, something told Percy that may be something of a stretch. To be fair the "apartment" was a good 300 square feet, and for the price they got it for in Brooklyn, that wasn't too bad. Let's hope they liked their downstair's neighbors. 

Percy's mom Sally led the way up to the door with Gabe following leaving Percy to get the bags out of the car. 4 trash bags full of decor and clothes were all their possessions. It was sad, but convenient to haul up two flights of stairs. Sally pushed the key into the lock and turned it. Gabe took the bag marked with his name and hauled it upstairs, presumably to set up his folding poker table and then go down the street to the supermarket to buy beer. The townhouse was a split level with a scared kitchen on the mid level. Presumably their neighbors were downstairs having lunch, and their apartment was upstairs. 

"Well it's not much, but it'll have to do won't it? Let's go unpack our stuff and then say hello to the neighbors!" Sally always spoke optimistically with a smile. That's why Percy loved his mom, she always found the best in everything. Even her abusive husband, even in her working 3 jobs a day, even in her shitty small Brooklyn apartment. She could've been a queen living in Buckingham Palace with how happy she always was. For that she deserved to be a queen... someday maybe. 

Percy snapped out of his thought and responded "Yeah... sure. I'll get the stuff upstairs. You have to get ready for work don't you? I'd better cook something for Gabe too."

"I-- I can take today off and help you sweetie!"

"No mom, I can handle it. Just go get ready and I'll make you a sandwich."

Sally kissed Percy on the cheek and whispered a thank you before running upstairs. Percy grabbed the remaining 3 bags and took them up to the apartment, setting them down in the living room... if you could even call it that. Percy walked down to the kitchen, and quickly realized that there were no ingredients in the house to make anything with. The only thing close enough was the neighbors house downstairs. 

Percy walked out of the apartment and down two flights of stairs to the apartment below. He reached his hand out and knocked four times. After a few seconds a tall muscular blond man answered the door. 

"Hey! You must be the new neighbors! My name's Jason!"

"Oh.. hey. I'm Percy." Percy reached out his hand nervously and the blond shook it vigorously. "Listen I hate to ask you, but do you have some bread and cheese I could borrow? I just don't have time to run to the supermarket."

"Probably... let me ask." Jason turned around and yelled "THAL!" A brunette short haired girl in a black tank top that had MCR written on the front poked her head out of the other room. 

"Yeah, all the stuffs in the kitchen upstairs, use whatever, just replace it afterwards." Thal threw a wink at Jason and went back to whatever she was doing before.

"That was my sister Thalia," Jason said.

"Do you guys... live here on your own?"

"Umm yeah. Kinda. My sister is like 22 now, I'm 16, and my mom's an alcoholic so. I went to live with my sister." Jason looked down at his feet looking almost guilty to share that with Percy, and he knew exactly how Jason felt.

"Ah. Well, I feel ya there... anyway, thanks for the food! Do you go to Olympus High School by chance?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess I'll se you tomorrow at school then?"

"Sure I guess." With that Percy turned away and went up to the kitchen, he threw together a sandwich for his mom, and some chips and bean dip for Gabe. Knowing he was probably at the gas station getting beer and cigarettes anyway.

When Percy went upstairs his mom was walking out the door, he handed her the sandwich in a brown paper bag and kissed her goodbye. Once she left Percy had a few minutes to relax and read something before Gabe got back and either beat him or made him make more food. He picked a book out of one of the trash bags. It was some cheesy mystery novel, but he started to read it anyway. It was the closest he would get to enjoying life after all, that is, stepping into another world for a few minutes before he was violently pulled back by the unending force that was Gabe Ugliano.


	2. Percy's Impromptu House Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy gets some unexpected visitors and has to rely on his trusty downstairs neighbor to get them out in time.

# Percy's Impromptu House Visit

### Silly Percy will always have to rely on his blond Superman! Note: This fic does contain abuse, but no graphic descriptions.

Percy was picked up by the bus right in front of his apartment. He followed Jason to the back of the bus where he sat down in an empty seat across from a Native American looking girl and a blonde haired stormy grey haired girl. Jason motioned for Percy to sit next to him in the seat.

"So guys, this is my new neighbor Percy! Percy, meet Annabeth and Piper."

Piper and Annabeth waved from the other seat finally the blonde one, Annabeth, spoke up after a few second of awkward silence. "So Percy, where did you move from?"

"Oh... uh from the Bronx actually."

"Wow, tough neighborhood. Well it's not much better here to be honest, but we consider ourselves the richest of the poor. Our school is right on the divide so that some rich Manhattan kids also go to our school. It's half money, half ghetto, really interesting actually."

"And which would you two fall into?"

"Me personally? I am a Brooklyn girl who's mother abandoned me and my father, who is an architect out of the job. My girlfriend Piper's dad is an actor and lives in a multi million dollar Manhattan penthouse so."

"Wow... that's an interesting mix. Did you say you two were dating?"

"Yeah. Got a problem with that Percy?"

Percy raised his hands in surrender "No no no! I guess I'm kinda bi myself so."

"Good to know you're not a _straight_ like Jason."

"You say that with such disgust and I like it."

The bus pulled up to the school and Percy, Jason, Piper, and Annabeth all got off. All the others turned down the opposite hallway as Percy referred to the schedule he had written down on his hand. His first subject was history, his favorite subject at that. Percy walked down the hallway, careful to avoid any seniors though he was an upperclassman himself. He eventually came to a door with the right teachers name on it and walked in. He found himself a seat in-between some nerdy looking girl and a guy wearing a lot of black. Like head to toe black. The teacher got up and started talking about what they would be learning about this unit. Percy had learned how to pick up on things as he had transferred mid semester before. Luckily this just happened to be the start of a new grading cycle. Percy was taking notes on what the professor was saying the best he could, his dyslexia definitely got in the way, but since he liked history it helped. God help him in math though.

Their teacher stopped talking with about ten minutes to the bell and was now sitting at his desk eating a Kolache covered in so much grease it probably was more unhealthy than everything on the McDonalds Dollar Menu combined. Okay. Maybe not...

The guy dressed in black finally turned to him and said "Hey, is History like your thing or something?" Percy was a little surprised to learn anyone wanted to talk to him.

"Uhhh. I guess? It's my favorite subject for sure."

"Great. Do you think you could help me? It's my worst subject pretty much. My name's Nico by the way. Nico di Angelo."

Percy blushed a little at the apparently Italian boy's confidence. "Nice to meet you too. My name's Percy. Percy Jackson. I'm afraid my name isn't as interesting as your's though.:

"Your name is plenty interesting. Anyway... about that help with History..."

"Oh yeah, do you wanna see the notes I took or--"

"Why don't you win by my house for a study session sometime. We have to take like a ton of notes tonight. How about you come over and help me?"

"Uh. Maybe? Where do you live?"

"In Manhattan. I could give you my address if you---"

"Oh. I don't think I can go. I can't walk that far and the subway is---"

"No problem you can come home with me and I'll give you a ride home. Where do you live that you can't walk? Brooklyn?"

"Yeah... Umm"

"It's not a problem. I don't care where you live as long as you can help me with this homework." Nico chuckled a little.

Percy pulled out his flip phone and texted his mom that he would be going over to a friend's to study. She wouldn't get home until about midnight, and Gabe was out gambling tonight, which meant he didn't have to go home to cook for him. Nobody would even notice he wasn't there, except for Jason maybe.

The rest of the school day went by without much incident. He had math with Jason and Piper, and then he had lunch with Nico and his friends Will and apparently Jason too. As well as some other people who Percy hadn't been introduced to yet. They all seemed pretty funny and layed back to him, but according to the horror stories he had been hearing, the rest of the school was in a constant war of the Rich Manhattan Kids vs. Poor Brooklyn Kids. Percy pretty much just couldn't wait for his little after school date... no study session, with Nico.


	3. Percy and Nico's Not Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy goes over to Nico's for a little "study session" but when he gets home Gabe is unfortunately there to meet him.

# Percy and Nico's Not Date

### Basically I'm trash and Nico and Percy belong together soo... Note: Some brief abuse in this chapter, fair warning

Percy stepped outside of the school and almost immediately spotted Nico, he walked over to him and then Nico led them over to a town car, the driver taking his backpack and putting in the trunk. The drive was peppered with awkward small talk about which teachers were good and how the day was, and then the town car pulled into an underground parking garage. They got out of the car and went over to an elevator that Nico put his key in and then it opened. They stepped inside and Nico pressed the "P" button. Apparently he knew two super really rich people now. Once the elevator door opened Percy almost fell to the floor. This place should have it's own zip code honestly. The furniture was nice and modern, and a butler, like a real live _butler_ came up to meet them.

The butler told Nico that his father was out tonight, and then Nico told him he wanted takeout from a Chinese place down the road. Though honestly the butler probably would've had the sesame chicken hand delivered from China if that's what Nico wanted.

Finally Nico broke the awkward silence and spoke up. "Percy, close your mouth or you'll swallow a fly, I honestly don't want to have to do the Heimlich all over my new carpet either."

"Oh... uh... yeah. So... Nice place I guess. Where do you wanna do the homework?"

"Let's go to my room." Nico started walking down a hallway just off the living room (the living room was about three times the size of Percy's current apartment) and then he came to a door and opened it. Nico's bedroom was about the size, or even bigger, that Percy's entire apartment. Immediately Nico's giant round-ish bed was calling out Percy's name and forced him to do a running jump and flop onto it. Percy curled up in the curls as he threw his backpack on the floor. 

"Gosh I've never gotten a guy in bed that easy before... listen, I've gotta go take a shower, why don't you make yourself comfy, grab something from the fridge and get started on the notes."

Percy's head nodded eagerly as he jumped up and ran to the kitchen, throwing open the fridge and picking out some fruit and yogurt to eat. While he was eating he looked out the living room, which was attached to the kitchen, window. The panoramic and quite picturesque view of Manhattan was really quite breathtaking. Once Percy finished his yogurt, he went and got his textbook and notebook out and lay down stomach first on the bed. 

Percy was just getting into the flow of taking the notes from the text book when Nico walked out of the bathroom. The only thing he was wearing was a towel, that was dangerously low on his waist, and quite nicely showing off the quietly defined body that Nico had, drawing your eyes down were a very nice V and a perfect little trail of hair. Percy realized he was staring and that his mouth was watering and quickly looked back down at his notes, of course he was unable to focus.

Percy flopped back on Nico's bed with a sigh of defeat, it was so SOFT! How was that humanly possible. Out of the corner of Percy's eyes he could see Nico go into the closet and change into some sweatpants. Not that that was any better. The sweat pants hung perfectly low across his hips. Nico made eye contact with Percy and strolled over to the bed, slowly climbing on top of him and smashing their lips together heatedly.

~~~~Flash Forward~~~~

After a wonderfully blissful study session, Nico and Percy sat down to have dinner. Afterwards, Percy said he should probably get home and Nico's driver took him. Unfortunately, one of the worst things that could happen to Percy just did. When Percy pulled up in a town car, Gabe's car was already parked in front of the Townhouse. That means Gabe had gotten home early from gambling. That means he lost. That means he lost _bad_. And Percy wasn't even home. Dear god...

Percy just accepted his fate as he trudged up the stairs and opened his apartment door, just wishing to be back at Nico's again. Gabe had already burned through half a bottle of vodka and two six packs. When Percy shut the door he could feel a pair of hands jerk him back around by his collar. 

Gabe proceeded to slur insults at him. Then came the beatings. Percy just curled up in a ball and thought about some cheesy mystery novel. Anything to get away from this. He never cried, it only made Gabe angrier, and whatever anger Gabe couldn't take out on him, he would take out on Percy's mother. Finally, when Gabe was done and flopped back on to the couch to have another beer, Percy limped to his room to try and get some sleep. Up until then, it had been a pretty good night.


	4. The Aftermath

# The Aftermath

### This chapter was going to be really happy and fluffy, but once I got into it I realized it's actually going to be pretty sad… so yeah. It's basically what happens after all of Percy's friends find out what's happening. Also, this i'll probably be finishing this fic first, and then updating my headcannon. Also watch out for more one-shots.

Percy quickly walked out of his house, eager to get to the bus stop. He had done his best to cover up all the scars from last night, but he had a nasty bruise on his face. Hopefully he could just pass it off as a stupid run-in with a door. He got to the bus stop just as Jason walked out of the house. The first person he would have to explain this to.

Jason walked up "Perce. I know you may not wanna hear it, but I hear what happened in your apartment last night."

"Oh? My dad's party kept you up? I'm sorry dude..."

Jason kind of frowned and said "Yeah. Sure. Just if you ever want help then you can talk to me." 

They got on the bus and sat together in silence. Annabeth and Piper were at a cross country meet today, so they weren't riding. More accurately, Piper was running and Annabeth was watching because as Annabeth said _No person would miss that ass jumping hurdles in a million years!_

Percy just drifted through the hallways to his first period. He had done the geography notes at Nico's house last night thankfully. Percy plopped into his seat next to Nico and then the bell rang. 

The teacher started talking, but Nico had noticed the bruise on Percy's face. "What the hell is that Percy?!"

"Oh nothing, I fell down on the stairs to my apartment."

"It looks like you were punched or something! And you didn't walk home… who the hell did that?!"

"Nico, be quiet, people are looking at you, it's nothing I promise."

"Jason texted me about noise on your apartment last night."

"Yeah… um… my dad had a party."

"Percy, don't lie to me. Is your dad hitting you?"

"Nico, just-" Percy started sobbing a little.

"Percy… my dad's a lawyer… we can get him thrown in jail!"

"Nico…" The teacher finally noticed and scolded them for talking. They sat through the rest of the lesson in silence.

At lunch Percy sat down to a bunch of sad looking eyes.

"What is this, an intervention" Percy laughed, but it wasn't sincere. 

Everyone turned to him, kind of like they were looking at a kicked puppy, he knew that look all to well. Every time he had told someone about his little dilemma he got that look. The somber expressions on their faces turned into expectation. Like they were waiting for him to say something. The silence hung in the air like molasses, dripping slowly. 

Finally Annabeth took the initiative and spoke up. "Why the actual _fuck_ wouldn't you tell us Percy! We're your friends! We can help you, we can get that sick bastard out of your life! Does he beat your mom too? I bet he does! I mean the scars he left on you are-"

Piper interrupted her little tirade and told her flatly to just shut up. Tears were welling up in Percy's eyes. "Look… um. I want to tell people, kinda. But you don't get it! You can't just poof him away! We've tried the police, we've tried lawyers! Nobody even cares about us! Not the police, not anyone." Percy broke down into tears as he sat down at the lunch table. 

"Listen. You're coming home with me right now to talk to my dad. The car is outside and I will drag you kicking and screaming." Nico put that look on his face, so that even though he was 5' 9" he looked like he could kill you with one glare, or raise an army of undead to do it for him. 

"B-b-but half the day is left! My mother will kill me!"

"Not before your father gets to you Percy, come on. Let's go."

Nico and Percy walked out to the school parking lot where they got in the car. There was no talking on the way, they just sat in silence. Percy was hungry, and wished he could be somewhere else. Apparently he had to talk to a lawyer now. Maybe he could lay on Nico's giant soft bed in the mean time.


	5. My Sugar Daddy Finally Saved Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get Percy to safety with the help of Nico's dad.

# My Sugar Daddy Finally Saved Me

### Nico isn't really Percy's sugar daddy, but he's Italian sooo… anyway, Percy finally gets out of his toxic environment and Gabe goes to jail

When they got to Nico's apartment, Percy immediately went to plop down on Nico's massive fluffy bed. Nico was in the other room making some waffles. Nothing like waffles to give you the energy to give a lawyer incriminating evidence against your father in law right!

Nico walked into the room with a plate of like 6 waffles drowned in syrup. Percy propped his head up against a pillow so he could eat them. Nico crawled onto the other side of the bed and turned on his TV. What else would be on at 2PM on a weekday besides Jeopardy. It was either that or House Hunters, and real estate made Percy anxious. 

Nico finally turned to him "Are you nervous? My dad is supposed to be here in about an hour."

"Yeah, I mean, I am about to send someone to jail… and… it's just a change I don't know…"

"I get it… why don't, after you talk to my dad, we go out for a nice dinner. At an Italian place!"

"Lemme guess, you own it."

"No… it's just a neighborhood place that has really good pizza!"

"Well. Why don't we invite Jason, Pipes, and Annabeth?"

"Sure. Only if you want them there though. I don't want you to be all stressed about a bunch of people being around."

"No, it's fine, I like being around friends" Percy smiled and they both turned back to watching TV. 

About an hour later, after intense cuddles and more TV, Nico's dad got home and Percy talked to him. At first he was really reserved about telling some stranger about his best kept secret, but then he started to open up. Pretty soon he was spilling his soul to Mr. di Angelo. He seemed like a trustworthy enough guy after all. Apparently, they had enough evidence to put Gabe away for 30+ years. That sounded great to Percy. There was only one problem with that, there was no way Percy and his mom could support themselves, Gabe still made a lot of money from his gambling escapades, and a lot of time it payed for their food. Fortunately, Nico's dad had a solution, Percy's mom Sally could work at his law firm as a secretary for about twice her current salary. Finally life was looking up for them. 

After the consultation with Nico's dad, Percy had some chocolate chip cookies, the kind where the chocolate is almost melting on the cookie and it's really gooey inside. Then, they went back to Nico's room and watched more TV. 

After a long-ish silence between them, Percy decided to break the ice. "Do you really think everything is going to be okay Nico? I mean this is basically the first time I have the ability to change my life for the better… this all just seems too good to be true. I don't know maybe I'm just doubting my success because of past failure."

"Wow Perce. I didn't realize you could even have thoughts that deep" Nico chuckled a little. "My dad is a great lawyer, if there's anyone you can trust to fix legal issues, it's him. Just don't put him in charge of lunch. You'll end up with a mackerel sandwich because it was 'the first thing I saw' and 'seemed okay to eat', let's just say my lunch that day was stolen from other friends."

"Okay… I guess you're right. I should just accept the fact that things are getting better. Thank you for everything Nico." Percy snuggled up really close to Nico after saying that and they stayed that way until it was time to leave for dinner. 

~~Flash Forward to the Dinner~~

Percy and Nico were the first to arrive and got a table for 7, they had ended up inviting both Percy's mom and Nico's dad. Nico sat down next to Percy, and then the waiter came by and asked for their drink orders. Pretty soon the others came in from school. 

"Hey Perce, I was going to ask if we could go see a movie after this, y'know, if you're not to tired?" Jason out on his puppy dog eyes to emphasize the point. 

"Sure Jace I guess" Percy smiled and giggled a little. 

Everyone took their seats and for the first time in a while Percy felt like he may actually have a chance in this life, if he could have these amazing friend he could do anything. They talked back and forth a lot about what they wanted to do after they graduated, and just general things. Percy finally felt at ease, like he could just lay back and let life take him somewhere. 

After the movie the whole group went out to a movie. Of course, it was a cheesy rom-com. That's only appropriate. They giggled the whole way through. That night was probably the best in Percy's life, he even got to stay over in Nico's penthouse. 

 

Sometimes your luck can just get better.


End file.
